Island of Objects
Episode 1- Objects Galore! Host: Hello! Welcome to Island of Objects! I am your host, The host. And 24 contestants have signed up to win Dream Island 2.0 and $1,000,000!!! So here are the contestants. From BFDI Coiny Firey Leafy Bubble Pin Match Pencil Blocky From II Bow Baseball Nickel Paper Knife Pickle OJ Bomb II & BFDI RC's Pillow TV Pie Remote Dictionary Ruby Clock Teddy Bear The Host: So! Bow, Baseball, Nickel, Paper, Knife, Pickle, OJ, and Bomb! Go stand over there! *II people stand next to a tree* Bomb: W-w-wwwwhat i-i-iiiisss dddd-ddd-disss f-f-for????? The Host: You guys are one team your are Team Isanity! OJ is your captain. Now! Pillow, TV, Pie, Remote, Dictionary, Ruby, Clock, and Teddy Bear! Stand over there! You guys are Team Newbies! And your team captain is Teddy! Teddy: That name stinks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Host: Ignoring that... Anyway, Coiny, Firey, Leafy, Bubble, Pin, Match, Blocky! You guys are Team Battlers! Firey is your captain! Now go to your cabins! Go get some sleep! *Log Cabin 1* OJ: I like this bed! Bow: I call, like, this one! Knife: You guys care to much about beds! *Log Cabin 2* Teddy: OK HERE ARE THE RULES!!!!!!!!! I OVER RULE ALL OF YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! SO I CAN TAKE YOUR STUFF!! ANY QUESTIONS! Dictionary: Yea actuall- Teddy: GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Log Cabin 3* Match: Like, OMG, I can't believe I have to sleep in the same room as Leafy! Blocky: Yea, I agree! Pencil: Me three! Pin: I'll be a fourth! Match: We should make an alliance! Pin: Yea! Blocky: But theres 4 of us, and it will take 5 votes to get the job done! So who do we convince? Pencil: Bubble... or Coiny... The Host: *Using loudspeaker* TIME FOR THE FIRST CONTEST! *Everyone gets out of the log cabins* *Confessional* Coiny: Yea, I overheard Blocky, Match, Pencil, and Pin talking, they're forming an alliance to try to get rid of Leafy! And they're gonna convince me or Bubble, or both!!! The Host: Since we can't do much in Maryland, were going to have a race to Honolulu! Bow: Honeyloobyloob? The Host: Also ignoring that... Now go!!! Pencil: *While running* Blocky did you convince someone? Blocky: I tried Bubble, but she declined... *Confessional* Pencil: Great! We still only have 4 members Match: Hey Bubble, wanna join my alliance to get rid of Leafy? Bubble: Uh, Woill Oi Doin't Knoiw, oim, soire Oi goiss. Match: Great! *Leafy runs ahead of The Anti-Leafy Alliance with Coiny and Firey* *Team Insanity comes to finish line* The Host: Good job guys! But, Pickle, you were the first person to get here, so here is a Win Token *Team Newbies crosses finish line* The Host: You guys got 2nd place, you do not win or lose! *Team Battlers crosses* The Host: Last place for you! But the other 2 team captains will choose one of you to get IMMUNITY!!! Teddy: Uh... Leafy! OJ: Leafy. Leafy: Thanks! Pencil: *To herself* Grrrr!!! *At elimination* The Host: Alright! The first person safe is Leafy because she immune. And Blocky and Pin got no votes! *Leafy gets marshmallow* Leafy: Hurrah! *Anti-Leafy alliance glares at here* Leafy: What? *Pin and Blocky get there marshmallows* The Host: Firey, Coiny, and Bubble with 0,0, and 1 vote respectively, you are all safe! *All 3 of them get marshmallows* The Host: Pencil and Match, you got the most votes Pencil: How! The Host: For suspense, lets show the votes, 1 vote for Match, 1 vote for Pencil, 2 votes for Pencil, 2 votes for Match, 3 votes for Pencil, 3 votes for Match! And the last vote goes to...................Match! Pencil, with 3 votes you are safe! *Pencil gets Marshmallow* Pencil: Oh no! Match: I know its hard but you've got to keep going, make sure Lea-*gets catapulted into plane*-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY The Host: So Match will not win, but what will happen next time?! Episode 2- Surf's Up in Honolulu! The Host: Welcome back! Lets check on our contestants... *Log Cabin* Pencil: *Looking out the window whispering to herself* Leafy, will be gone, Leafy will be gone, Leafy will be- Blocky: *Yawns* Leafy: *Opens door* Man it is nice out there. Firey: Well it is Honolulu! *Burns ladder he is sitting on* BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *hits ground* Coiny: Ooooh... nasty! Bubble: Woi shoild proiboily goi oitsoide noiw, The Hoist is proibably woiting! Pencil: Good idea. *All teams step onto the beach* Leafy: Honolulu rocks! The Host: Well today we have a surfing contest! Firey: Cool! But I can't compete. Coiny: I don't wanna get rusted... Pencil: My lead hurts when it gets wet... Bubble: Oill POP! Pin: I'll get rusted to... Leafy: I'll go! Pickle: Me too! Ruby: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Host: Ok start! **Confessional* Pencil: Leafy must lose this for us!!! >=) Ruby: *Surfs* YAY! *After a while she slips* The Host: 5/10... Pickle: *Slips after 10 seconds* The Host: 3/10... Leafy: *Surfs* Pencil: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! >=) *Fires cannon at Leafy* **Leafy gets hit* The Host: 1/10, But, Leafy gets immunity because I saw that! Pencil: D=) NO!!!! **At elimination* The Host: Leafy, Pin, Coiny, Firey, and Bubble are safe with no votes! **The 5 people get Marshmallows* The Host: Pencil you hit Leafy with a cannon and seriously crippled her. But Blocky is to Destructive, but Blocky is safe with 1 vote! Pencil you are eliminated with 6 votes Pencil: What?! Blocky: It might be Leafy, but that is coooooooooooolllld no matter what. Bubble: Yep. Pin: Sorry Pencil... Pencil: You guys will regret this! *She starts turning red* Blocky: Oh my god! She turning evil! Evil Pencil: YOU WILL- *Gets catapulted* -BWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Episode 3- Every Other Episode Will Be a Race Leafy: I dont want to leave Honolulu! *Stands up on her broken leg* AAAH!!! *Falls over* Coiny: Oh my god! Leafy! Are you okay? *Confessional* Blocky: I'm leaving the alliance... *Confessional* Leafy: *Covered in bandages and left leg and right arm is broken and is in wheelchair* This stinks! I will get revenge on Pencil! D=< The Host: Race time! *People come out of cabins* The Host: Okay, were going to New York City! Blocky: Leafy! I'll help you! Leafy: Wow thank you Blocky! Remote: Pillow, lets go! Pillow: Okay! You too, Pie! Pie: Yea! Clock: We have to win! *Blocky and Leafy make it into NY* Blocky: YES! *Team Battlers crosses* Pin: WOOHOO!!! Pillow: Get outta my way Pickle!!!! Pickle: No way Pillow! Pie: BWAAAAHHH! *Tackles Bomb and he explodes* *Team Newbies crosses* Pillow: Yes! The Host: The Win Token goes to Ruby! Team Insanity Loses, Elimination time! *At elimination* The Host: Pickle, you have a Win Token, do you want to use it? Pickle: No! The Host: Nickel, Baseball, Paper, OJ, and Pickle are safe!!! Pickle: WOOT WOOT!!! The Host: Bow also got 0 votes! Bow: Alright coolness! The Host: Bomb, Knife, the last person safe with 3 votes is........................... KNIFE! Bomb: Wwwwhhhhaaaa-tt-t-t-t-ttttt?!?! *Gets catapulted* The Host: So Bomb won't win either! Knife: Yea! Safe once again! Episode 4- New York, New York The Host: No opening scenes today, cause I was lazy!!!! Pillow: Okay, whats the challenge? The Host: Climbing the statue of liberty! Dictionary: COOL! The Host: START! TV: I can't do this! I don't have arms! Clock: Me either... Dictionary: You guys can ride on my back! Clock: Wow, thank you!!! Leafy: No wheelchair ramp... Crud... Blocky: This is bad... Pin: Idea! *Installs jetpack in Leafy's wheelchair* Leafy: Wow thanks! Pillow: Ruby! How do we get over there?! Ruby: Hmmmm.... I KNOW! *At the crown* The Host: Woah, Team Newbies WINS! Teddy: THATS GOOD!! Pillow: *Looks angry* Teddy: And we better not blah blah blah blah.... *Pillow shoves Teddy of Statue of Liberty into water* The Host: Team Insanity loses! ELIMINATION The Host: Okay, Pickle you have a Win Token, would you like to use it? Pickle: Um, yes. The Host: Alright, Everyone is safe except Knife and Pickle. You both got 3 votes! But since Pickle used his win token, he is safe with 1.5 votes! Pickle: YES! Knife: *Gets catapulted* AHHHH!!!! Episode 5-Area 51 Race Host: Well we are having a race to AREA 51! Pillow: Isn't that dangerous and illeagal...? Host: Shut up =D Bubble: Uhhhhhhhh Coiny: Firey and I became friends =D Host: Shut up, lets start! *In The Race* Coiny: Yeah, I know I was surprised Bomb left! Leafy: Yeah, his elimination was shocking, why not Knife before bomb? TEAM INSANITY OJ: Come on guys! Were on a losing streak! Nickel: Im trying! Baseball: Yeah, OJ, come on. TEAM NEWBIES Teddy: COME ON GUYS! IM TIRED OF NOT WINNING!!!! Dictionary: Psychopath.... Teddy: WHAT?! Dictionary: Nothing! Teddy: *About to beat up Dictionary* Ruby: NO! *Jumps infront of Dictionary* Dictionary: Oh my gosh, thanks Ruby! Host: You guys are almost there! Pillow: Finally! Pie: Yeah! Fanny: Hey Pillow, TV are you guys boys or girls? Pie: Yea, good question. Pillow: Im a boy -_- TV: Me too. Fanny: What about Clock? Clock: Im a girl -.- Host: TEAM NEWBIE WINS!!!! Teddy: YES!!!!! Host: Good job Team Battlers, you got 2nd place. Nickel: We lost???? Baseball: No!!!!!!! *At elimination* Host: Well, a lot of people got no votes. OJ and Paper, the bottom 2! OJ: What?! Paper: Oh no! Host: well OJ got 2 votes and Paper got 6, bye Paper! Paper: WHAT???? *Paper gets catapulted* Paper: AHHHHHHHHHHHH Host: So long Paper! *At The Isle of Mistfit Objects* Bomb: G-g-g-g-ggottttt a-a-a-a-annnnyyyyyy t-ttttt-rrreees??? Knife: Uh, go fish. Evil Pencil: GET ME OUT OF HERE D=< Match: Uhhh, Pencil Pencil: *Turning back to normal Pencil* Yes? Match: You were just... Evil Pencil: *Turning back to Evil Pencil* BLAAAAAAARGH HARGY SPARGH Match: O.o Episode 6- I Dont Know, Therefore, Objects Host: So, the challenge is to find an alien! Remote: They don't exist >=O Host: Or do they? Pillow: I'm pretty suethey don't Host: Whatever, just go and catch freakin alien! Da Killah BunnyzTeam BattlersDa Killah Bunnyz Pin: Okay guys, Let's find us an alien! Leafy: I'm still doubting they exist... Coiny: *Gets zapped in the head by a Shock Alien* Firey: Uh.... Pin: I caught it! Host: Team Battlers WINS! Da Killah BunnyzTeam NewbiesDa Killah Bunnyz Teddy: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Dictionary: Crap. Remote: I haz an alien. Teddy: YES!!! OJ: *Steals alien from Remote* Teddy: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Host: Team Newbies, Time for your FIRST ELIMINATION! *Elimination* Host: You guys have all voted, Dictionary, Pillow, no one voted for you, here you go, some cake. Pillow: Yes! Host: So, Pie, Teddy, Clock, TV, Ruby, and, Remote, you guys are still up for elimination Remote: Crap! Host: Remote and Pie, you both got 0 votes, I have no idea why Remote, because you lost the challenge for your team. Remote: Hey! *Gets smacked with cake* Host: Ruby also got 0 votes. Ruby: Huzzah! Host: Teddy, Clock, and TV, you all have reasons to be here, TV you don't do much n hallenges, and that makes you not as a valuable member for the team. And people are sometimes confused about your gender TV: Oh no! Host: Clock, you don't do much, your sarcastic, and people are shocked you are a "she". Clock; What?! Host: Teddy, you're extremely annoying and not doing a very good job at being a Team captain Teddy: GRRRRR! Host: Clock, 1 person voted for you, You're safe. Clock: Yes! Host: TV and Teddy, let's show the votes. 1 vote for TV 1 for Teddy 2 for TV 2 for Teddy. 3 for TV, 3 for Teddy, and the last vote goes to............................................... TV! TV: WHAT?!??!?????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Host: TV, you have been elimnated from the game, You got 19th plae out of 24. TV: That sucks. *TV gets catapulted* TV: GAAAAHHHHH!!!! Episode 7- Niagrace! The Host: To Niagra Falls, for the Niagrace! Clock: That is the worst pun I have ever heard. Pillow: Yea. Host: Just... go, and stop insulting my puns. Teddy: *Muffled laugh* *Confessional* Ruby: Teddy, can... LAUGH?! :O:O:O:O:O:O:O *Later in the race* Leafy: Come on lets roll! *Looks a wheelchair* ... Literally... Blocky: Lol. Pin: Yea, we are in first! ~Team Battlers crosses~ Bubble: Yoiy! ~Team Acromania-Baseball crosses~ Nickel: Come on Baseball! ~Team Newbies-Ruby crosses~ Baseball: JUST GIVE UP RUBY! *Throws rock at her* Ruby: Ah! *Falls* ~Baseball crosses~ Host: Team Newbies, for elimination. ~Elimination Place~ Host: Remote, Pillow, Pie, Dictionary, you got 0 votes. Pillow: Yay! Remote: Alright! Host: Clock got 0, to. Clock: YAY! Host: Teddy and Ruby, lets show the votes. T~ 1 R~ 6 Ruby: No! *Gets catapulted* AHHHH! *At Losers Getaway* Bomb: Y-yyyyyaaay ttttheee IOMO got replaccceeed Knife: Yea! Ruby: *Lands* Hey guys. TV: Sup? Ruby: Nothing. Paper: Pencil is weird... Evil Pencil: NO I AM NOT!!! All (Except Pencil): O.o Episode 8- Niagrobjects! Host: Hello! The contest is to walk this tightrope over Niagra Falls! Pillow: ARE YOU INSANE?! Host: Maybe! GO! ~~Team Newbies~~ Pie: So hows it going? Pillow: Just walking over Niagra Falls, you? Pie: Ha ha, very funny. Remote: It was pretty good.. Pie: T.T Teddy: COME ON YOU WORTHLESS BEINGS >:O All: O.o Teddy: LETS JUST GO! >:O ~~Team Battlers~~ Leafy: You can't balance on a tightrope with a wheelchair! IM SORRY GUYS! Pin: It's okay Leafy! Wait, use the rockets I installed! Leafy: Oh yeah! Bubble: Oi yoiy! Were hoilfwoiy dere! Coiny: Yay! Firey: I made it! Host: Team Battlers wins! Leafy: HURRAY! Host: However, Team Newbies will be facing another elimination. Teddy: WHAT?! Host: But Teddy, I'm giving you immunity. So voters (fake voters) vote for either Pillow, Pie, Clock, or Dictionary to be eliminated. Host: So the votes are in! We got 189 votes in total. Only 21 of them voted for Pillow, so he is safe! And Pie, being the delicious dessert treat he is, he only recieved 34 votes. Pie, Pillow: HURRAY! *Catch cake* Dictionary, Clock, one of you will be eliminated *Votes show on TV* D~ 51 C~ 83 Host: Clock, I'm sorry but also being in the Final 5 of BFSP caused you to get the most votes. Clock: Dangit! Pillow: Speaking of BFSP, I.I Nickel was the reason I was eliminated! The thing that happened between us was about 1 1/2 years ago! Nickel: Well I'm still in the game >:D *Confessional* Pillow: When the merge comes, NICKEL IS OUTTA HERE! Host: Congrats to you guys, you are the final 15. Episode 9- Where is Remote? Host: You guys are racing to China and Team Newbies, your doing it to find Remote! Pie: I miss Remote! Pillow: Yeah, me too! Host: THEN GO! Teddy: COME ON GUYS WE HAVE TO WIN!! Dictionary: FOR REMOTE! Pie: *Confessional* We have to get Remote, he was a good person. Bubble: Oih noi! Toim Oisoinity ois AHOOIIIDDD!!! Coiny: WE HAVE TO CATCH UP! Firey: Yeah! Leafy, time for superspeed mode! Leafy: *Sigh* Okay! Bubble: *Pops and Bubble solution shorts out the Rockets* Coiny: WHAT THE?! NOOOO!!! Teddy: *As they pass Tema Battlers* HA HA! Firey: GRRR!!! *Throws a rock at Teddy* Teddy: GRRRRRRR!!! Dictionary: Oh crap, RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!!!! Teddy: *Blows up with anger and Team Newbies explode and fly to the finish line* Pillow: Wow, Teddy's anger helps us, thats a shocker! Leafy: We have to go there by foot! or wheel.... Coiny: GO!! Baseball: Oh no you don't! *Throws a rock at Team Battlers, knocking them down* Nickel: Yes, were gonna make it! Pillow: It's Remote :D Remote: HAI GUYS! Pickle: YAY WE CROSSED! Host: So Team Battlers is up for elimination! So vote of who you want to leave ~Elimination~ You 6 have all voted, the person who recieves the most votes, will be eliminated. Forever! So Firey you got 0 votes, here is your marshmallow, Leafy, Pin, and Blocky also got no votes. *All get Marshmallows* Coiny and Bubble, the bottom 2. With a 4 to 1 vote the person leaving is *Dramatic music when Pencil is eliminated plays* *Suspenseful 15 seconds* Bubble! Bubble: NO! Coiny you are safe! Coiny: HURRAY! Bubble, I'm sorry, but you recieved the most votes, go to the boat of losers. Bubble's Last Words Bubble: Oih, noi! 15th Place! Woill, Oi goiss poipping got oin the way of choilanges, but still I am goinna moiss everyone! TV: Woah, Bubbles here? Ruby: O.o Match: Oh my like, woodsicles. Bubble: *Sigh* *Shows all 15 remaining contestants, and Bubble fades away* Episode 10- Esponal Food :D Pillow: So hey, uh I'm bored. Remote: Me too. Host: Well to bad :D Time for the contest! Coiny: So what contest is it this time? Leafy: Probably something brutal and/or disgusting. Pie: Hey look all teams are 5 players! Bow: Coolness! Firey: So whats the contest? Host: Eating contest! Blocky: Finally! OJ: So whats the first food? Host: Rat Tails! Baseball: Uh.. This isn't Spanish... Host: WHO CARES?! :D Nickel: (whispering to Pickle) He gets Crazier every day. Pickle: Yeah I know! Host: SO EAT! Nickel: Ugh! (Eats it) Done! (Barfs) Ughhh... Bow: I, um like, forfeit. Host: Okay! Bow your out! Go sit on the loser bench! Teddy: COME ON YOU WEAKLINGS! Dictionary: I forfeit. Teddy: WHAT?! >:O Team Battlers: YEAH WE ALL FINISHED! Coiny: Hurray! Host: 4-4-5! Host: Next dish! Host: Cockroaches! Firey: *Barfs* Teddy: *Eats* Firey: I quit! Team Battlers: Were done! Team Newbies: Us to! Bow: *Barfs* I quit! Pillow: *Barfs* I quit... Host: 9 remain. MID= This players team got 2nd place WIN= This players team won IN= This person got votes, but was not in the bottom 2 SAFE= This person did not get votes for elimination RISK= This person was the last person safe OUT= This person was evicted and eliminated from the game IMM.= This player got immunity. Eliminated Players 24th- Match- The Fiery Girl 23rd- Pencil- MPD 22nd- Bomb- The Speech Disorder 21st- Knife- The Overconfident One 20th- Paper- The Innocent Loose-Leaf 19th- TV- The GirlyGuy (Not rip-offed from Paintbrushed) 18th- Ruby- The Pretty Scarlet Gemstone 17th- Clock- The One Who Dislikes Watches 16th- Bubble- The Yoylecake Lover